Beyond: Two Souls
by PeaceAwaiz
Summary: Amy was born with a stillborn brother whose spirit is now connected to her spirit. Her life is full of sadness and tragedy. She is suffering Amnesia, Will she remember her life From getting blamed on for murder to getting forced to kill her own mother. She will either decide to die or to live, the ending is your choice. Not for people with weak hearts. A lot of sad scenes. Rated T


**Two Souls**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! I am back with another story! Oh and sorry shadamy fans (i am a shadamy fan too :D), this is not shadamy cuz amy and shadow are siblings.. Hope ya enjoy! I don't anyone except for Katy, Drake, Nicole, Jake,Mr. Nelson, Onyx and Jacob! **

Amy's P.O.V-

I was born with a strange gift, to see what no other being has ever seen before. It's all mixed up in my head, the images, the sounds, the smell. I need to remember, put things up right till this moment, who i am, everything. If i had to say how it all began, I might as well start from here...

Normal P.O.V.-

"I was born with a stillborn twin brother. His name is Shadow. His soul is somehow connected with my soul with some kind of 'invisible cord'. Sometimes, I can even tell him what to do! And that is the unique thing about me!"

After the 5 year old Amy finished her speech infront of her whole class, everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Except for the teacher because she knew that everything she said was true because she teached her how to control her 'powers'. And then, there was a sudden roar of laughter. Amy's eyes filled with tears.

"Silence!" Yelled the teacher but the class didn't stop Laughing. The teacher got even more angry and yelled again

"I SAID SILENCE!" But the children couldn't stop giggling and laughing.

Amy glared at them. Suddenly, the lights started flickering And the door started to open and close. THAT was when the class stopped. They were scared, even the teacher. She wanted to yell at Jodie but she couldn't because she was so scared. Then, the door closed and locked and the lights started to flicker even more. Everyone started to panick and scream.

"A-Amy, stop it r-right now!" begged the teacher

But Amy didn't stop. The teacher got very worried

"STOP IT AMY!" Yelled the teacher.

Suddenly, Amy realized what she-or should I say 'Shadow' was doing. She started to panick too.

"Sh-Shadow! Stop it! You are scaring my friends!" said Amy but Shadow didn't stop

"And you are scaring me too" choked Amy weakly

The SECOND Amy said that, Shadow stopped.

All the flickering stopped and the door opened

"To the principals office, NOW!" Said the teacher while dragging her by the arm

_-At The Princepals Office-_

Amy's P.O.V.-

I was sitting in the waiting room waiting for my turn. I can't believe this! I'm in trouble for what _Shadow _did! Suddenly, the chair next to me almost flipped over by my 'brother' Shadow.

"Enough already! You're the reason why _**I'm**_in trouble!" I yelled

After about 5 minutes, the principal came out

"Come in Amy" he said

I got up and went in with A blank look on my face.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm not going to punish you or anything like that!" Said theprincipal

When I entered the room, there was a brown hedgehog with blue eyes sitting on the chair

"Amy, this is Mr. Nelson, he will help you control your powers" said the principal and with that, he left.

"Sit down" said Mr. Nelson politely

I went over to the chair and sat down.

"Your teacher told me that 'Shadow' was trying to mess around and you weren't able to control him, is that true?" He asked

I nodded looking straight into his blue eyes, atleast _someone _didn't blame me!

"That's OK.I will be here to help you, okay? Now, will you please draw you and Shadow for me?" He asked holding out sheet of paper and a pencil.

I nodded and took the paper and pencil from his hand and started drawing. I drew me connected to a black blur. The black blur was Shadow.

"You're..._connected_ to him?" Asked Mr. Nelson

I nodded and then I said

"We're like a dangerous lion in a cage. He's the lion and I am the cage. He wants to be free and I want to let him go, but we can't."

He nodded and looked a little worried. He sighed sadly.

"Can you...tell him to do something?" Asked Mr. Nelson

I nodded and closed my eyes and whispered something to Shadow. Suddenly, the door opened and closed. Mr. Nelson got a bit startled.

"Did he...Do that to you?" asked Mr. Nelson pointing at the scar on my arm

"No, the monsters did it." I replied. It was the truth! Mr. Nelson's eyes widened a little. There was complete silence for a minute.

"You can go now" said Mr. Nelson

I nodded and left. It was already home time!

_-On The Way Home-_

Shadow's P.O.V.-

Amy was walking home. Sadly. I felt guilty. But I had to give them the punishment! They deserved it! They broke Amy, my little sister's heart! I flew past her until our 'cord' wasn't able to stretch anymore which caused pain in both of us. Amy hissed in pain.

"Ugh, don't go too far Shadow!" said Amy

There was a moment of silence until Amy finally spoke

"I know what you're thinking Shadow, Remember I can read your mind...And you can read mine Too. We can talk to each other with our minds."

I listened to her. I knew she was right. She didn't seem sad to me. I _hope _she doesn't feel sad. Suddenly, I saw 2 boys walking on the street minding their own business. They looked like they were 12. Amy didn't know they were there. She started talking...

"I really hope the principal doesn't tell mommy and daddy about what I-or should I say what _you _did,or else I'm in deep trouble. At least Mo-"

The sudden burst of laughter startled Amy

"She's crazy!" said one boy

"She talks to her self!" said the other

They continued to laugh. Amy was about to cry. I was about to lose my anger on them.

"Shadow...Don't" Whispered Amy

I obeyed her and flew over her as she walked away. This time, she was crying. Now I felt _very _guilty. After about 10 minutes we reached home

Amy's P.O.V.-

I walked up to my door and rang the bell. After a few seconds, mommy opened the door.

"Hello sweetie" said mommy

"Hello" I replied

She kissed me on the cheek and let me come inside.

"How was school?" Asked mommy

"It was fine." I lied

"Stop lying, i know what happened at school today. The principal told me." said mommy

I knew it. Mommy will forgive me. But daddy won't.

"How could you let Shadow attack the class?" Asked mommy. Her voice sounded like she was heart broken

"Answer me! Why did you attack the class?" Asked mommy

"I WASN'T THE ONE! NOR WAS SHADOW! HE WAS ONLY TO PROTECT ME! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME?" I yelled at her. My face was red. I stomped up to my room. I felt guilty for yelling at mommy but I just couldn't take it anymore!

Katy's (mommy's) P.O.V.-

I can't believe she yelled at me! Oh well, I know that she's crying right now. I really wish Drake, her father would be forgiving. I really hope he doesn't go hard on that poor Amy! I sighed and went into the kitchen to make dinner. After about 10 minutes, Amy came down. She looked like she was crying.

"Mommy?" she whispered sadly

"Y-yes honey?" I asked

"I'm-I'm sorry for yelling at you" said Amy

I looked at her and smiled. I went up to her and hugged her.

"It's okay. You were sad and you had to let it out. Besides, I shouldn't have blamed you."

I hugged her for about a whole minute. Then I thought about Shadow, he was my son too! Well, kinda.

"And you too Shadow. I'm sorry. I will always love you." I said and then the lights started flickering which meant that he listened to me and accepted my apology.

"I'm going outside, okay mommy?" said Amy

"Okay, but don't leave the house, okay?" I said

"Okay, I won't" she replied while putting on her jacket and then she left

Amy's P.O.V.-

I opened the door and the cold wind blew on my face. I closed the door behind me and I sat on the swings.

"Can you push the swing for me Shadow?" I asked him, hoping for a yes. Suddenly, I felt a push and i started swinging. After about 5 minutes I got tired.

"Um...I'm done Shadow. Can you please stop?" I asked and then i got off

"Thanks...So, what should we do Now?" I asked. Suddenly, i saw a hole in the fence and I poked my head out of it and i saw 2 of my friends playing in the snow? Their names were Onyx and Jacob, 2 twin wolves.

"Hey Amy! Wanna play?" asked Jacob

"Sure! Just give me a sec!" I replied and then i stood up in my yard

"Look, I know we shouldn't do this. But I really want to play with Onyx. _I have a Crush on him._ So i really want to spend some time with him! That's why i am going!" I said to Shadow

I crawled out of my yard and then i stood up.

"Cool! Amy's here! Wanna play a snowball fight?" asked Onyx

"S-Sure!" I stuttered

We started playing. I was hitting the most snowballs. Suddenly, Onyx caught me and rubbed some piece of snow on my face. It hurt so much. He was laughing like crazy! Suddenly, he let go and I heard him choking. When i looked at him, i saw that Shadow was pulling his necklace and he was choking!

"NO SHADOW!" I yelled at him pulling the necklace. I was trying to save him but Jacob thought i was choking him and started to panic.

"HELP! AMY IS TRYING TO KILL ONYX! MOMMY!" Yelled Jacob.

Suddenly, Onyx stopped choking and fell down. Oh no! Suddenly, his mother and father came out and saw Onyx on the floor.

"ONYX!" screamed His mother and father running towards me and Onyx

"W-What happened?" Asked his mother

"She-She killed Onyx!" Said Onyx while pointing at me

His father checked his pulse. There was silence. No body dared to talk.

"He's-He's Dead." Said his father.

"NO! ONYX! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" She cried and then, she stopped and glared at me. I was crying.

"You-You _demon_! You're a murderer!" she yelled at me

"Nicole, Calm down. She's only a child. It-It was an accident! Leave her alone."

Jacob's mother stared at him like he was crazy.

"What the FUCK are you talking about Jake? That demon killed our son!" she yelled. Then, she dragged me by the hair and went into our house

Drake's (Amy's daddy) P.O.V.-

I was talking with Katy about Amy when i saw Nicole dragging our foster daughter by The hair and throwing her on the ground. And yes, she is not our real daughter.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Katy while running to Amy.

"YOU'RE DEMON KILLED MY SON!" She yelled

Mine and Katy's eyes widened.

"What-What are you talking about?" I asked

"SHE FUCKING CHOKED MY SON TO DEATH!" Yelled Nicole and then she left.

We were all silent. Katy was still hugging onto Amy.

"Amy. Is this true? Did you actually... Kill him?" asked Katy

Amy nodded and my eyes widened and Katy let go of Amy.

"But I didn't do it. Shadow did it. Onyx hurt me. It was an accident So-"

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT?" I yelled on top of my lungs.

"YOU FUCKING MURDERER! I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE GOT YOU FROM THE FUCKING ORPHANAGE!" I yelled. Amy's eyes widened.

"I'm... An orphan? You're not my real mommy and daddy? Is that true Mommy?" Asked Amy. Katy nodded her head.

"It's...It's true." she said

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?" She yelled. I took her and raised my hand to slap her Until the lights started flickering and the T.V. started to turn on and off

"Shadow. Stop It." Said Amy

I was so angry. I stomped my way to the bedroom and Katy followed me.

Amy's P.O.V.-

I just stood there. I'm a demon. A murderer. An orphan. I'm nothing but those 3 things. I killed Onyx. I broke my _foster_ mommy's heart. I was crying like crazy. I wish i was dead. I forced myself to go to my bedroom and go to sleep and wake up in the morning pretending it was all a dream. But I couldn't sleep. I was crying.

Shadow's P.O.V.-

I stood next to Amy's bed. Crying. Spirits don't cry. I was probably the first spirit that cried. I'm a wimp. A murderer. I broke Amy's heart. I broke my own sister's heart! I flew over to see what my _foster_ parents were doing. They were talking to each other. Katy had her head in her hands and Drake was talking to her

"This is not what we wanted. We wanted A daughter. We got a demon. A monster. She's a murderer!" said Drake

"I know" said Katy

"We're giving her to Nelson." said Drake

"W-What? Why? Can't you give her another chance?" asked Katy

"Another chance? How can I give her another Chance? SHE FUCKING KILLED A BOY FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" said Drake

"I know but-"

"No buts. We're leaving her at Nelson's. Got it?"

**And That's It! Phew! This is my first fanfic in which i wrote this much! Hoped you enjoyed it! Oh and for you guys who aren't getting the story, let me tell you! When Amy was born with A stillborn brother who Is Shadow. Shadow choked on the umbilical cord and died. And then Amy was born but then she was given to Katy (I will tell you why later on in the story). BUT Shadow's spirit is somehow connected to Amy's with some kind of cord. So THAT'S the story! Oh and can any of you please let me use a guy OC that i can use in the story? Oh and you have to tell me how he looks like. :) Hope you enjoyed. Bye!**

**PeaceAwaiz**


End file.
